For Life or For Love
by WarriorsXD
Summary: What if Sirius wasn't brave? What if he was bullied into joining Slytherin? Will he choose the right side in the war? What will happen when he faces a final decision? To save himself or save the ones he loves. Set in marauder times. Eventual slash - Wolfstar. T for possible violence


**Hi Guys!**

 **So this is my new fic**

 **updates are gonna be random but I'll try to get one up every other week**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome**

 **All my love**

 **Warriors**

 **Xxx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own this story and a few OCs. All recognisable characters belong to J K.**

* * *

Sirius walked quietly behind his mother, desperately wishing that he could take her hand. There were too many people at the station, crowding around him. The muggles stared at the strangely dressed mother and son, both in a mismatch of muggle clothes.

"Come, come Sirius!" Walburga ushered Sirius on.

As they stepped through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters, a bright red, glistening steam engine came into Sirius' view. He held in his excitement, a Black must not show obvious emotions, instead simply walking faster to usher his mother along.

Around them mothers were hugging their children and weeping, kissing their heads and saying how much they'd miss them. Sirius simply dipped his head to his mother in farewell and, gripping his trunk so hard his knuckles turned white, walked onto the train.

The moment his mother was out of sigh he visibly relaxed. He hated being a Black, everything was so formal but he daren't try to do anything that could 'Disgrace the name of Black!' for fear of the beatings he would receive.

Most of the compartments were full except for one with 3 boys in it. One of them was James, his best friend. They had met at one of his mother's many parties and, seeing as there was no one else their age, had become fast friends. His hair familiarly messy, glasses that slipped down his nose The boy ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sirius! How are you?" he asked, dragging him into the compartment. "Are you excited? I mean I couldn't wait to come. I'm really looking forward to quidditch and pranks and Hogsmeade and sorting and...!"

Sirius smiled, ignoring James' rambling. He turned to peter. "Hi."

"Hi Sirius." was all he said.

Turning to the last boy he looked at him in confusion.

He stood up. he had short, honey-coloured hair and a kind but pale face. he looked thin and rather sickly. Sirius felt like he would break if he was hugged to hard, like a china doll. He held out his hand.

"Sirius, Sirius Black," he said.

Tentatively, the boy took his hand and shook it. "Remus Lupin,"

Sirius sat down next to Remus. Something drew him to the boy, as though he needed to protect him.

James, seeing that the introduction was over, suddenly launched into a conversation about quidditch and how he hoped he would get chosen for the team.

* * *

Hours passed on the train. They now each had a small mountain of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and bertie botts every flavour beans.

Peter made a face. "UGH! VOMIT!" He rushed from the compartment, holding his stomach. The others laughed, heartily.

"Well, this one's _delicious!_ " Sirius said pointedly, earning a small chuckle from Remus. Sirius beamed at him. Grey eyes met green and for a second, the whole world seemed to stop.

Remus bit his lip and broke the eye contact.

"we should go and change into our robes, we should be there soon.

Sirius felt disappointed though he wasn't sure why. He gave himself a small shake and went to change into his robes.

* * *

As they lined up to be sorted, Sirius felt thin fingers slide into his. He looked around startled. Remus stared at him, worry clear in his eyes. Sirius gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"BLACK, SIRIUS." Gently releasing his hand, Sirius made his way to the front of the hall. The hat covered his eyes.

"well, well, well!" the hat spoke softly in Sirius' head, making him jump. "You are surprising. you have such bravery, you'd fare well in Gryffindor, much better than Slytherin"

 _No!_ Sirius desperately thought, _I can't be in Gryffindor! Mother would kill me!_ To his immense surprise the hat replied.

"Well, if you're sure. You can be... SLYTHERIN!"

One of the tables erupted with cheers. Slipping the hat off his head, he walked over to the table and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. Soon it was Remus' turn.

Slowly he walked up to the stool. Sirius had a sudden urge to go up and hold his hand, to be there with him, but he resisted it, forcing himself to stay seated.

After a few seconds that felt like hours to Sirius, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Time slowed down. It felt like his heart was breaking in two. Remus was in Gryffindor?! He lifted the hat of his head and turned to Sirius. He stared at him with a look of longing before going to sit at the Gryffindor table.  
James was sorted into Gryffindor and Perter to Slytherin but Sirius barely noticed, all the while keeping his eye contact with Remus.

When the food appeared on the table, Sirius half-heartedly piled food onto his plate, hardly listening to Peter and Severus' conversation. He kept looking up at Remus and every time he did, the boy would be staring straight back at him.

James was busy chatting to a girl with flaming red hair who appeared completely un-interested by his talk of, by the looks of his hand signals, quidditch.

"Sirius!" Severus' voice broke into his concentration. "You haven't been paying attention have you?"

Sirius gave him an apologetic look.

"what are you looking at?" Severus trained his gaze towards the Gryffindor table. his eyes glossed over Remus and instead trained on James and the red headed girl.

His eyes flashed with anger.

"What's up Sev?" Peter asked, realising the previous conversation had ended.

"It's Lily. We were talking about the houses and I said I wanted to be in Slytherin and she said that I shouldn't want to be in Slytherin because that was where all the bad wizards were and that she wanted to be in Gryffindor because that was the best house!"

Sirius squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

It was now after the feast and they had made their way down to the common room and were now lying in bed. Sev, Pete and the other boys in the dorm were all talking about the upcoming year but Sirius didn't feel like joining in.

He just lay there in his bed with the curtains drawn around him, staring up at the ceiling. All he could think about was Remus. His smile, his hair, his eyes, his laugh, anything and everything. He felt the tear come to his eye and desperately tried to stop it falling but he couldn't. it dripped slowly down the side of his face and onto the pillow. Soon it was followed by others. The tears streaming down his cheeks in salty rivers.

He barely even knew why he was upset, only that, for some reason, being away from Remus felt like the end of the world.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be as good as he thought it was.


End file.
